As modern headsets become lighter and more comfortable to wear, a user may continue to wear the headset after a conversation and await the next conversation without removing the headset. Furthermore, it may be the desire of the headset user to know a caller's identification prior to answering a call, to know headset settings, and/or to view images, pictures, or video.
However, current means and methods do not allow for easily displaying visual data related to the headset without requiring the headset to be taken off. The display of most visual data including a caller identification function has been typically achieved using a display on the headset device. This has required the user to have the headset in a position where the display was visible in order to read the display, usually requiring the user to take off the headset from the user's head.
Thus, a headset and method for easily displaying and acquiring data without requiring the headset to be in the user's sight or requiring the doffing of the headset is highly desirable.